I can't think of a dramatic enough title
by Starri C. Kinami
Summary: This is the story formerly called TART! I wanted a different title...well any-nya... Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Eight years ago

O.o...........I can't come up with titles............

* A message from LL*

I can't come up with titles and I'll never be able to!!!!!!!!! Titles suck...........Anyway...............This story is a parody to a story I wrote about Tart from Tokyo Mew Mew. I played with it for a while and made this. The first chapter is pretty authentic but later on it's some stuff that's off the top of my head. So, from a small Tart story to a much bigger Tart/Pudding story, here it is!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I own Tokyo Mew Mew COMPLETELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(In my dreams................................)

*Flashback*

n auburn-haired boy at the age of five, was under the covers of his bed. A woman with his hair and his ears was tucking him in. The boy's eyes were peeking out of the covers. He looked worried. 

"Mummy," he asked, "You won't ever leave me will you?"

"Of course not," the woman replied, "Where would you get an idea like that?" The boy shrugged his shoulders and buried himself even deeper into his blankets.

"G'night mum." he said, rather sleepily.

" Good night Tart." she replied happily. She patted him on the head, pulled the blankets down to his chin, and blew out the candle that was sitting next to his bed.

He woke up. It was still late. He got out of bed and stared out his window. There was mist covering the whole sky. He had never seen mist on his planet before and was amazed by the beauty of it. He stood by his window for a few more minutes, watching the mist. Then he climbed back into his bed and tried to fall asleep. He couldn't. He felt rather lonely. He thought for a minute, hoping it might make him a little tired. His thoughts made him think of the mist and how it hung so beautifully over the dark sky. He fell asleep thinking of the mist, not knowing that after that next morning he'd be alone for seven years.

*A message from LL*

How'd you like the first chapter? It's pretty much as authentic as it's going to get. I've been trying to think of some stuff to put in later. Here's a little sneak peek of some stuff that'll go on in the next chapter. We'll get a little taste of some more of Tart's past as well as some of Kish and Pie's. I think Pudding will pop up in the next chapter. If not she'll definitely come in the chapter after. 

In the words of one of my least favorite characters in Tokyo Mew Mew (Ichigo),,

I CAN'T SHOW YOU THE WHOLE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, I'll see you in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!

Buh- Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Memories

Tart

*A message from starri*

I love Tart and I'd never want to be sooper mean to him, but I just imagined this and HAD to write it. So this goes out to all Tart luvers.....

I'M SOWWY!!!!!!!!!!!

I luv Tart too.........he's one of my favorites (along with Mint and Kish). I could just imagine this and whatever I imagine must be written and shown to the public!!!!!!! So without further adieu.........THE SECOND CHAPTER OF WUNNERFULNESS!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Sowwy 'bout the short chapters.............I'm just lazy

^________________^

He woke up. He was scared. He felt even more alone than he had when he had waken up that night. He went downstairs to see his mom.

"Mummy?" he called, "Where are you?" He looked in every room of their "house" but couldn't find her anywhere. By then he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. His hands were shaking violently and he could barely speak. He sat there for a moment the started sobbing. He couldn't think about anything besides the fact that he was alone.

About an hour later, his eyes were bright red and his throat hurt from crying so much. He started thinking about what he should do. He OBVIOUSLY couldn't leave here. He couldn't survive without this place he called home. After all, this is where he grew up. Him with his..........

He felt tears streaking down his face again. He shook his head, trying to keep himself from sobbing. He looked through their whole house again hoping that the last ninety minutes had just been a nightmare. A nightmare that he'd wake up from any minute now........

He ended his search in his room which was where he'd started. He walked to his window and opened it. The cold air from outside blew in and made him feel a little better. He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed, enjoying the frosty air against his wet face. When he finally opened his eyes he saw that it was still dark outside. His eyes focused a little and he saw what he'd first seen earlier that night. The mist. It was still there. All of a sudden, he didn't feel so lonely. He thought about this fact for a while then resorted to thinking about where he'd go. He then realized something.

"I'm not stupid. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone." He looked at his room one last time, then walked downstairs. He payed close attention to everything knowing that it was probably the last time he was going to see it. He opened the door and felt the air brush lightly against his cheeks. He hesitated slightly, wondering whether he should leave all he grew up with or not. Then he remembered that everything he grew up with was crap and he stepped out his door into the mist.

* Eight years later*

Tart sat up in bed. He'd just had a dream of something that had happened about two years before meeting Kish and Pai. He looked around his room, trying to remember all the details of his dream so he could tell Kish. His brown eyes surveyed everything in his room before he decided to go downstairs.

Kish was trying to figure out the toaster oven when Tart glided down the stairs. Pai was reading the paper. Tart was glad they weren't fighting. Their fighting had grown worse since they'd made peace with the Mew Mews and Tart could never put up with it. 

Kish yelled over to his lavender-eyed colleague. "Hey Pai, why are you in such an awesome mood today?"

Pai raised an eyebrow at Kish "I do not have an *awesome* mood as you say Kish. I'm merely trying not to fight today."

"Why?"

"I'm preserving my energy."

"For what?"

Pai glared at Kish and said "I'm preserving my energy so that when you get out of line I can beat you to a pulp!"

" HAH!!!!! There's no way you can do that!!! I'm way faster than you!!!! You wouldn't even be able to catch me!!!!!!!" Tart sensed a fight coming on and decided to leave before it started.

"I'm going out."

"You do that" Pai said, not really hearing anything besides the taunting and teasing courtesy of Kish.

As Tart flew out of their ship, he tried to think of somewhere where Kish and Pai would never go, simply so he could get away from them. He cast his mind around for places to sit and relax and it landed on the park.

He flew straight there and decided to sit in a tree. Why? He didn't know. He simply felt like it. He made himself comfortable then thought of Kish and Pai's fights. They'd been getting worse and worse by the day. Recently, Pai had gotten so mad he'd pulled out his knife and slashed Kish across the face. After that Kish had to do something to Pai, so he slapped him so many times that Tart had started to count, but had lost track. Usually it was Tart who had to stop the fights, and most of the time they were fighting so badly that Tart ended up getting some slaps from it too. The one time they'd stopped a fight of their own accord, was when Tart had gotten beaten up trying to do so. Even though Kish and Pai fought all the time, they both had a rather soft spot for Tart. Probably because of how they'd met...........


	3. Past and Pudding

*Once again...........from starri ^______^*

The last chapter was complete rubbish. The only thing true to that was the fact that Kish and Pai fight a lot. Oh well................. I don't think anyone cares. I just write whatever comes to mind. Once again...........Oh well................... ^_______^ That's all for now. If you have any ideas, please state them.............IN A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. If I don't get at least ten reviews, I'm abandoning this story.

P.P.S. I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't let 4Kids entertainment call it "Hollywood Mew Mew" when they made the show ( for those of you who don't know, 4Kids entertainment is making Tokyo Mew Mew into an English anime show. The catch is, they're calling it Hollywood Mew Mew. It's sickening...............).

P.P.P.S This part was made up by me in my mind. It was never written down on paper before. I've never even shared it with my friends. So ENJOY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else ^_______^

*8 years ago*

Kish was mad. It'd been over a year since he'd seen Pai and he was worried that he'd never see him again. If Pai didn't show up soon, Kish was going to run away from this hellish place the city called "The Orphanage".

He stared out of the window in his so-called "Bedroom", wondering whether Pai was missing him too. They always fought but Kish hadn't let that get in the way of their friendship. Would Pai? Suddenly the bell sounded. Usually that meant that there were new children being brought into the orphanage. 

Kish gave a start. Was it possible that maybe one of these newcomers could be Pai? It seemed so unlikely but............was it actually that impossible? Kish answered himself in his head. 

"No. It could happen. It has to. If I never see Pai again....." Kish tried not to finish that thought and made his way downstairs.

The stupid people in charge of the orphanage were standing in the way, so Kish couldn't see if Pai was among the newcomers. He did see a small boy with auburn hair that was drawn into pigtails though. One on either side of his head. 

He didn't think much of this boy though because the people in charge were now moving aside and he wanted to see whether or not Pai was there. He didn't see him. Kish felt that all hope was lost now. If Pai hadn't shown up today, was there any chance of him showing up ever? He was about to leave when one of the woman in charge of the orphanage said "And now we have two ten-year olds who will help to take care of the younger ones. One boy, and one girl." 

Kish stopped. When he'd last seen Pai, he'd been six and Pai had been nine. It'd been more than a year since they'd seen each other which meant that since Kish was now seven, Pai would be ten..............Kish turned around just in time to see a certain lavender-eyed friend of his running toward him.

"Pai?" Kish could barely believe it. Pai was standing right here in front of him after a year and a half. After Kish had expected never to see him again. After that period of waiting, Kish had only one thing to say.

"YOU BAKA!!!!!! WHY'D IT TAKE YOU SO LONG?!?!?!?!?! I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE WITH A BUNCH OF KUSO KISAMAS FOR OVER A YEAR!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!"

To that Pai just laughed. "Sorry. Every time I tried to run away they caught me." Pai gave Kish a sorry little smile as if to say I'm really, Really, REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!! Of course Kish couldn't stay mad. He'd just been reunited with his best friend. There was no possible way for him to stay mad at all. While Kish and Pai were catching up, three girls were watching them closely however.

"That's who he was talking about?" the purple haired one questioned. "He doesn't look very deserving of Kish's presence."

"You've got a point......" the younger girl with the green hair agreed. "Kish is WAY too cool to hang around with someone like THAT!"

"Come on guys........." the oldest one replied. "Give him a chance."

"Marli!!!!! You honestly need to figure out what cute is and what cute isn't. First lesson, he IS NOT CUTE!!!!!!!!!!" The young, green-haired alien was fuming at her friend who was blushing frantically. 

"I never said he was CUTE!!!!!! I'm just saying we should give a chance............."

"Marli could be right," The purple-haired girl was getting sick of her two friend's constant fighting "Let's go say Hi." The three girls went over to Kish and Pai and introduced themselves.

Meanwhile, the young, auburn-haired alien Kish had seen earlier was sitting on the ratty carpet observing his surroundings. He surveyed Kish and his friends and thought he would never be friends with them. It wasn't that he didn't WANT to, It was just that they looked WAY too popular for him. He'd been an outsider his whole life. He'd never met anyone that was even remotely like him, so he'd just gotten used to being an outsider. 

He looked over to them again and saw that the young girl with the green hair was surveying him with interest. He looked away feeling embarrassed. He wasn't sure why, but he was. The girl was still looking at him when he glanced up. His eyes immediately fell to look at the carpet again. She then burst into giggles then faced her friends again. He blushed again, wondering what that whole thing was about.

"What the heck is so funny Bailey?" The purple-haired alien girl was fuming. "Why do you have to be so immature?"

"It's nothing Jinx........I just saw something."

"What was it Bailey?" Marli had a questioning look on her face that neither Bailey or Jinx got to see much. This sent both of them into giggling fits which wouldn't stop until Kish started whacking them both on the head multiple times. When Bailey stopped laughing and looked up, the short alien she had been watching earlier was looking at her like she was crazy. She started giggling again. He freaked out and looked down at the carpet again.

She hoped she hadn't scared him. He was actually pretty cute, in her opinion. When growing up with Jinx and Marli however, her opinion didn't count. That much anyway. She sighed and listened to what Kish and his stupid friend were talking about. They were deep in conversation with Jinx and Marli and had no time for her though so she nonchalantly said that they were all boring bakas and that she was going somewhere else. No one said anything so she left.

She walked to the alien she'd been watching for so long and sat down next to him. He looked at her like she was crazy again. She smiled at him then said "What's up?"

He seemed okay so far. He hadn't cussed her out for talking to him like half the people in this dump probably would have.

"Nothing much......." He looked at her questioningly then asked "What's your name?"

"Bailey!!!! And you?"

"I'm Tart...." He looked down again.

"Cool!!!! How are you doing Tart?"

"O.O........fine thanks........" He seemed startled by this last question. She wondered how he'd gotten here. He seemed really nice, so his parents probably didn't just leave him here.

" Want to come talk with me and my friends?" Bailey was hoping he'd say yes and it turned out he did. Obviously. She knew he would. He looked like he just wanted some friends. She sighed. If his attitude stayed like that, he'd be Rex's target. 

She got mad just thinking about that. She could completely imagine Rex going after Tart. Tart was just so, nice. If he was a little tougher, he might've survived but he seemed way too nice to stick up for himself (Or so Bailey thought.......).

"Marli...." Jinx questioned. "Where'd Bailey go?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!" Bailey yelled "AND I made a new friend!!!!! Say hello to TART!!!!!!!!"

"Hullo............" Tart was blushing furiously and was obviously very embarrassed about Bailey's behavior.

"Hello....... My name's Jinx. This is Marli. That's Kish and this is Pai. The girl standing right next to you is Bailey although I'm SURE she's already let you know that about a BILLION times.........." Tart gave her a small smile. Maybe this orphanage thing wouldn't be so bad after all. If he could make friends as easily as he had just now then maybe it wouldn't. But then again, Jinx, Marli, Bailey, Kish, and Pai weren't exactly his friends. At least, not yet. In the meantime however, he decided to stop worrying about everything and enjoy having people to talk to. After all, he'd never really talked to anyone he could say he was even acquainted with, let alone who was his friend.

*Eight Years Later*

Tart came to the park. He started walking to his tree when he crashed into who else, but Pudding.

"Hiya Tar-Tar!!!!!!!!!!!" Tart felt slightly deafened by Pudding's greeting but it made him feel a little better.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Tart looked at her a moment, wondering whether or not to tell her. Finally he said "Nothing much......" and flew up to the top of his tree, sincerely hoping his annoying crush wouldn't follow him there.

O.O..............That. Took. FOREVER!!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating!!!!!! At least I put up a new story right? RIGHT??? Well, It's up now...........I can relax ........^_______^...............wait a minute............NO I CAN'T!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO WRITE AND WRITE AND WRITE SO THAT MY FANS DON'T START HATING ME!!!!!!!!!! Cuz' if they do.......I'll be sad and I won't be able to write anything then they'll all hate me!!!!!!!! Wanna show me you don't hate me???? THEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Pain

TarT 4 Pain I'm soooooo sorry!!!!!!! I'll try to be a better updater!!!!!!! Just like  
KrysofDeath!!!!!!!! (My idol!!!!!!!) Her stories are wunnerful!!!!!!! And because she's my idol an' I wanna be just like her , I have a  
partner in crime too!!!!!!!!! Tart: I have no idea how she got me to do this..............--............  
Starri: You did it cuz' you LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!   
Tart: Oh....................right..........guess I'll go with  
that.......... --.........  
Starri: It's time for the fourth chapter of yay-ness!!!!!!!!  
Tart: OO........I'm not quite sure 'bout this.............  
Starri: O' Course you are!!!!!!! Oh guess what............whispers I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.............gets loud again but I DO own Marli, Bailey, and Jinx!!!!!!!!! They're my creations.............Mwah hah hah hah  
hah....................  
Tart: OO...............uh-oh............scary-ness.............  
Starri: ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
P.S. I didn't recite the ages yet.........................  
  
Tart-12 Kish-15 Pai-18 Ichigo/Mint/Lettuce-13  
Pudding-12 Zakuro-18 Ryou-18 Keiichiro-23  
  
Tart finally made it out of the park (a difficult task since Pudding was still prowling around) and had absolutely no idea what time it was. It was only when he saw a television store showing the news when he realized  
that it was past nine. He was supposed to be back at nine.  
Oops...................  
  
If Kish or Pai asked he had lost track of time at the  
uhhhh...............library yeah sure.............(It was only a half  
lie........). Well if either of them even cared. They were probably fighting. Again. They always fought. Tart was a little worried though. What if they got mad at him. Then they'd be in an even worse mood than before  
and their fights would be even worse than usual. If that were possible.  
  
Tart finally got home. At nine forty-five. As soon as he stepped through the door, he felt Pai's hand slap him upside the face. Pai glared  
down at him.  
  
"Where have you been," he questioned "For the past seven hours?"  
Tart stared for a moment then replied.  
  
"It's actually been that long? I thought I was only gone for about  
an hour................"  
"STOP GIVING ME THOSE STUPID REMARKS IN FEAR FOR YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pai yelled. He reached up and slapped Tart  
again. By now Tart had red marks on both cheeks that were painfully  
throbbing. He looked up at Pai.  
  
"Yeah well at least I got closer to how long I've actually been out.  
You said seven hours and I said one. I was out for six hours. Oh  
wait.........you were closer. Never mind." Pai slapped his hand to his  
head.  
"Okay...............whatever........................but why were you so  
late?" "Oh...................well I uh........................." Tart didn't want to say he'd lost track of time because Pai would yell at him more. In the  
middle of his thoughts about what to say, Pai interrupted him. "Wait........................don't tell me.......................I bet you were hanging out with that STUPID human girl..................weren't you?"  
Tart froze. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wouldn't hang with her if  
she were the last person on this God-forsaken planet!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hey Tart glad to see you're................" Kish stopped in mid-sentence to survey Tart. "Why in heck did you just break that door?"  
  
"I didn't mean to really!!!!!!!!" Tart said in a rather hurt voice  
"It's all Pai's fau............." Kish stood up and went into the other room before Tart could finish. Tart was a little freaked out. What was Kish  
going to do to Pai? Tart sat up and limped slowly into the other room.  
  
By the time he got there, a heated argument was already going on  
between his two friends.  
  
"YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND DO THAT DIDN'T YOU????" Kish screamed at  
Pai.  
  
"YES WELL YOU AREN'T HELPING MUCH EITHER!!!!!!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT WAS WHE...................." Pai just couldn't seem to get a  
point across while fighting with Kish.  
  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! IT'S NOT LIKE HE DIED OR  
ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR GONNA MAKE HIM THINK YOU HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? I HONESTLY DON'T CARE IF HE THINKS THAT BECAUSE I  
DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kish was taken aback.  
  
"You.......................you hate him?" Kish questioned, his eyes  
wide.  
"Yes I do," Pai started. "I hate that stupid smirky expression that's always on his face. I hate his stupid personality. I hate everything about that stupid midget that constantly haunts this stupid ship insisting that  
he hates that stupid human girl when we all know he likes her. "  
  
Tart was mortified. He'd never thought that Pai had HATED him. He  
just thought that Pai hated Kish. He couldn't think of anything besides what he'd just heard. His eyes were filling up with tears and by the time Kish and Pai had noticed him standing there he was full out sobbing. Kish  
came over to comfort him but Tart just pushed him away.  
  
"Y-y-you kis-kis-kis-kisama!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah well I h-h-h-hope you're happy cuz now I-I-I hate you t-too!!!!!!!!!!" Tart could barely get this out between all of his tears. Finally he stood up and said "Yeah!!!!! I h-h- hate you," He pointed to Pai, "and y-you," he pointed to Kish "And I hate  
everything here!!!!! I-I-I-I wish you two would just g-go a-a-away!!!!!!!!!!! In fact," Tart's eyes wandered to the door "Why don't I  
j-j-j-just go. Y-you both ha-ha-hate me anyways. It might b-b-be nice around here if I-I-I'm gone" and with that Tart flew over to the door and  
left, slamming it behind him. Not hearing Pai say "Gomen-Nasai!!!!!!!!" continually. Not hearing Kish trying to comfort him. Not hearing anything besides his mind which was telling him to get as far away from here as he  
could.  
  
############  
  
After a few hours, Tart's tears had completely run out. He'd gone  
back to his tree and cried until then. When he was done he decided to  
start. After all he was going somewhere, although he didn't know which somewhere he was going to yet. Walking was difficult for him now since Pai  
had slammed him against the glass door.  
  
The thing was, when Pai had done that, he had done it so that he was facing the door. Not so his back was facing it. Resulting in Tart having tons of scratches on his face and him not being able to walk very well. Of course he hadn't minded when he thought that Pai was still his friend. Now  
though, he wasn't sure what to think.  
  
############  
  
Meanwhile at the spaceship, Kish and Pai were doing what they do  
best. Fight.  
  
"YOU IMBECILE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH WELL WHY ARE YOU SO DISAPPOINTED?!?!?!?!?!?!?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU  
TRIED TO STOP HIM OR ANYTHING!!!!!!"  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL AS STUPID???? I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT HE WOULDN'T  
LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH SOME WAY TO STOP HIM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AWWWWWWW SHUDDUP YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
############  
  
Starri: Oh dear, it seems I've made Pudding cry...............  
Pudding: MY POOR TAR-TAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT  
Starri: Yes well sorry 'bout that Pudding!!!!!!!!!!  
Tart: You just WANT to hurt me don't you?  
Starri: I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! It makes a better story!!!!!!!!!  
Pudding: Yup   
Tart: I thought you were just  
crying..........................Oo...................  
Pudding: Oh yeah   
Starri: It's the end!!!!!!!!!!!! Of chappy four!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(of chappy four)  
  
Tart: You people are crazy..........................--.................. 


	5. Ressurection

Chapter 5 of Tart

Starri: This is the absolute WORST chapter so far…….I HATE it………

Taruto: It can't be any worse than 7.…….

Starri: Whacks Tart in the head I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE STUFF AWAY!!!!!!!!

Taruto: Sowwy Starri……..T.T

Starri: You're forgiven……..Remembers something I own nothing!!!!!!!

Taruto: We know…..

Starri: Sobs for not actually owning Tar-Tar

Taruto: Is getting scared Umm………since Starri can't start the chapter in her current condition…………guess I will……..clears throat

PRESENTING THE WORST CHAPTER IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!

According to Starri

Kish and Pai were……..fighting. Well, not anymore. Kish was sitting in his room, staring at the wall. His eyes were red from all the blood rushing through them, and his green hair shined emerald in the faint light. His mind was wandering to the fights that he, Pai and Tart had shared that night. He was watching the last one replay in his mind for the fourth time when who should walk in, but Pai. Kish decided it would probably be better if he didn't acknowledge Pai's presence but couldn't help looking up at him when he started talking.

"Kish," His voice just sounded too triumphant, "I've just had the most WONDERFUL premonition," Something was DEFINATLY wrong here……..and Kish just couldn't figure out what it was. Pai continued talking.

"Well, it might not be very wonderful for you or Tart……" his voice trailed off.

Kish had heard enough. He picked Pai up by the collar and slammed him into the wall he'd previously been staring at. His eyes were now completely red and he was furious at his elder.

"What did your premonition say Pai? What did your STUPID mind-trick tell you?" Pai scowled at Kish's "stupid mind-trick comment, but answered his question.

"It told me that Master Deep Blue shall return. Very soon at that."

" How is that bad for me and Tart?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Pai's sneer grew wider and he walked away. Kish immediately decided that if Tart never came back, he'd mutilate Pai beyond ANYONE'S imagination.

Tart was limping around, trying to figure out what to do. He had absolutely NO idea. He was just about to go back to his tree when he literally crashed into none other than Pudding.

"Hiya Tar-Tar!!!!!!!!" Pudding yelled. "Whatcha doin'? Tart looked over the hyperactive monkey girl, then answered.

"I'm avoiding YOU. That's what I'm doing……" He continued to stare at her just to see what her reaction would be. Tart didn't get to see her reaction though, because at that moment Kish ran up to the two.

"TART!!!!! WHERE IN ALL HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?!" Tart looked down at his feet.

"Umm………Well……..uhh…..you see…….I," Kish grabbed Tart's arm and started pulling him away from Pudding.

"You're coming straight home with me!!!!!" Kish shrieked.

" Kish……."

"Nani Tart?"

"You're embarrassing me……" Pudding sighed. Tart was ignoring her now and it was all Kish's fault. She looked up at the two. They were now fighting. It was a friendly fight at least. The kind you could only have with your best friend. She watched them for a while. It was actually rather amusing.

"YOU'RE JUST A STUPID CARROT-TOP!!!!!" Kish shrieked.

"MY HAIR'S NOT ORANGE YOU ASPARAGUS-HEAD!!!!!!!" Tart yelled.

"YAH WELL AT LEAST I CAN MAKE NORMAL KIREMAS!!!!!!"

"AND I'M NOT SO STUPID THAT I'D FALL IN LOVE WITH STRAWBERRIES!!!!!!!" Tart stopped and thought for a moment then said, "And black cats that occasionally kiss you in your dreams!!!!!" Pudding couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. By the time she was done she had tears in her eyes.

"You guys are WAAAAYYYYYY too funny!!!!!" Kish and Tart stared at her, not knowing what to say. This made her laugh even more. She only stopped when Tart put his hand over her mouth………..ten minutes after she'd started.

"Hold up a minute," he said, looking over at Kish, "Kish, did you just feel something? Like……that summoning crap that Deep Blue used to pull?" Pudding looked up at Tart. So did Kish. All of the sudden, Kish's eyes grew wide.

"Tar-Tar," Pudding stated, "What's the summoning?" Tart was too shocked to answer, so Kish did.

"It's like a signal. It tells us when Deep Blue is close and needs us to do his bidding for him." Kish explained. Pudding nodded.

"But Deep Blue is dead!!!!! How could he summon you now?" Kish sighed.

"I don't know. All I know is that Pai said that a vision came to him. And the vision said that Deep Blue shall return soon." Kish and Pudding suddenly noticed Tart, his eyes widening.

"If you don't want to prove that premonition to be true…..don't look behind you…" Immediately, Kish and Pudding turned around just in time to see Deep Blue striding past them towards Tart.

Tart's eyes grew a little wider at the prospect of his former Master approaching him. Deep Blue stood before him for a long time before speaking.

"Kish, Tart." His cold voice smothered the two bad-gone-good aliens in their dark pasts.

"Why did you betray me? You could have had this whole planet, but instead you die with the humans? What exactly do you think you'll gain from this?" Kish hesitated, then spoke.

"I-I-Ichigo………" He said quietly. Deep Blue shoved him to the ground and scowled at him.

"Foolish weakling," He picked Kish up by the collar and whispered into his face. "That stupid girl will be the first on my list to die. Be sure of that. You have no business in loving her. It's a hopeless love and it will never progress any farther than that. Even if you want it to. She'll never love you and you know that. Even if you join her side. She won't love you, and I for one am very, VERY happy about that." At that, Deep Blue dropped him onto the ground, but not before kneeing him in the stomach. He then turned to Tart. "And you. What's your reason for leaving my service?" Tart quivered oh-so-slightly but answered Deep Blue's question all the same.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Why can't we just share the Earth with the humans? Why do we have to fight for it? A lot of humans want to fix the Earth. Like Ichigo, and Masaya, and even Minto!!!! So why don't we just help them fix it and then share?" Deep Blue stormed over to Tart and slammed him into a nearby brick wall. Pudding ran to Tart's side and Kish teleported right next to Deep Blue. He let his Dragon Swords materialize into his hands and was about to shove them straight through Deep Blue's neck when Deep Blue reached out and grabbed Kish's throat. He squeezed it gently and smirked at Kish.

"Don't worry Kish. I'll kill you in the end. Just like I did to your parents. And your little sister. If you're lucky you may get to see them again...........in death that is." Deep Blue smirked, dropped Kish, then teleported off to find Pai. Kish had to take a minute to process what Deep Blue said, but when he realized what Deep Blue was talking about, and when he realized what had actually gotten his parents taken away from him and him landed in an orphanage, he started sobbing.

"I'll kill him. If it's the last thing I do. I'll kill him. He can't get away with this. He can't. and he won't."

9 years earlier

"I FOOUUUND YOOUUU!!!!!!" Kish tagged Pai on the shoulder. "Now you have to be it and I have to hide!!!!" Pai nodded silently and hid his face.

"One……..two…………three…….." Kish ran off to find a good hiding place, but not before shouting to count to eighty. He barely got ten feet away from Pai though when their day care teacher ran out to them.

"Are you two Kish Shizuko and Pai Yureno?" They nodded and the lady talking to them immediately said gomen-nasai over and over again. When they asked what she was apologizing about, she explained the whole thing to them.

"Your parents……..they…….." Kish's eyes grew wide and Pai looked extremely worried. "Your parents were friends right?" she said kind of stupidly.

"Yes……" Pai's voice was even quivering. That was a first.

"Well……….you see…..they were out together……your two families, and well…..they……they died…" Kish started sobbing. Even Pai had tears in his eyes.

"How?" He questioned. If his parents really WERE gone……..he wanted to know how.

"Well…….their bodies were tested and it seems they were poisoned some how." Kish was still sobbing and Pai was close to crying as well. Kish lifted his head.

"What about Riri? Is she okay?" Pai gave him a questioning look.. "You know who Riri is!!!!! My little sis?" Pai nodded.

"Yes, what about her?" The woman shook her head and told them that she had died along with her parents. That had made Kish even more sad. If that were possible.

"So, where are we supposed to go now?" Pai asked.

"Well…..Kish has no more existing relatives so he'll be going to the orphanage."

"Okay……where will I go then?"

"You'll be staying with your aunt." Pai's eyes grew wide. His **_aunt_**? Anyone but her would be fine, but he HATED his aunt. Mostly because she HATED Kish. She'd always said that the two friends shouldn't be friends or hang out together. And now……..she'd probably get her way. Kish buried his face into Pai's chest, and Pai pulled Kish a little closer to him. He knew this was probably the last time he'd see him, and he didn't want this moment to be anything but eternal. Sadly it was only about ten minutes long. When they said goodbye to each other that day. They knew it would be the last time they would see each other. For a while at least, because at the same time that they were feeling sad and lonely, they also both knew that they would see each other again. If it was the last thing they did.

9 years later

Kish finally snapped out of his flashback and teleported next to Tart. He wondered how him and Pai were ever as close friends as that, but somehow, it had happened. Tart was slightly unconscious at the moment so Kish had a little bit of time to think. He wondered why this was all happening and why it was happening to himself, Tart, and Pudding. He wondered why Deep Blue had ruined his and Pai's childhood's by doing what he did. And most of all, he wondered what they would do to stop the evil shadow now lurking around their lives otherwise known as "The Alien's Supreme Leader. Master Deep Blue".

Meanwhile, about a half a mile away, the rest of the Café Mew Mew crew wondered too. But their wonderings were VERY different from Kish's. Where in all Hell was Pudding? What was she doing? And did she dare think that she could get away with a day off with Minto prowling around?

Starri: Whoa…..I actually like this chapter now!!!!!

Taruto: It came out WAY differently than it did when you hand-wrote it!!!!

Starri: Yeah!!!! Well……now I sort of like this chappie….hope you liked it too!!!!!

Chapter 6 preview

Pai's Premonition and Pudding's Peril

Deep Blue and Pai meet up. Pai gives Deep Blue another premonition and they decide to try the take-over-the-world scheme again. Meanwhile Pudding tries to get the mews to help her Kish and Tart defeat Deep Blue. Will they help? Will they even BELIEVE Pudding? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!


	6. THE NAMELESS CHAPTER

Chapter 6

NO - OWN - NO - SUE POLICY USED HERE

Pai was amazed at his genius. His goal had been to scare Kish as badly as possible…and he'd succeeded. Telling him that lie about Deep Blue was pure genius. Kish had totally freaked out.

Pai heard a noise outside his room. Opening the door, he found himself looking into the face of his late master.

"M-Master Deep Blue," Pai bowed, "You've returned!"

"Shut up Pai, you should've known I was going to come back. You should've known that those stupid humans can't keep me down." Deep Blue's stare made Pai cower slightly. "I heard you're pretty accurate with your premonitions. Is that correct?" Pai nodded. "Good. Now tell me, if you and I were to try taking over this horrible city again, what would happen?"

Pai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hummed some mindless tune for a few minutes then spoke.

"We would actually get pretty far. A lot of humans would be killed and most of Tokyo would be ours," Pai's triumphant smile turned into a annoyed scowl, "But we would be destroyed by our enemies in the end." They both sat in silence for a few minutes, then Deep Blue spoke.

"Shall we give it a shot anyways?"

"I don't see why not…" Pai replied.

"Alright then…let's get started." Deep Blue teleported off…and Pai followed.

Meanwhile at Café Mew Mew, Pudding was trying to convince everyone else that Deep Blue was back, and that Kish and Tart weren't working for him anymore.

"They really aren't! They even told me!"

"And you believe _them_?" Mint scowled.

"Pudding - Chan…remember what they did!"

"I know Retasu Onee-Sama! But they're different now! I swear! And they want to help!"

"With what?" Ichigo questioned, "There's nothing to help with! It's all over!"

"But Ichigo Onee-Sama! Deep Blue is back! We saw him with our own eyes!!!" Pudding was infuriated now. Kish and Tart were aliens, and her and the other mews were human, but was there really that much of a difference between the two races?

"If you really wan to help them, go ahead. But we're not." Zakuro said. Pudding glared at her former comrades. Then, she exploded at them.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS HELP OR NOT!!! I QUIT!" Pudding ripped the necklace she'd made with her Mew Locket off her neck, and threw it at them. It hit Retasu in the forehead and bounced to the ground. The mews looked at it for a few moments then immediately regretted turning down Pudding request for companionship.

By the time they all changed their minds, Pudding was out the door with Kish and Tart.

"So…what do we do now?" Pudding sighed at Tart's question. She had absolutely NO idea and by the looks of things, Kish didn't either. They'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes before Pudding saw.

"KISH!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Kish gave Pudding a confused look. He only realized when he heard the oh-so-familiar "Fuu-Rai-San" quote of Pai's fan.

Kish ducked so instead of him getting hit in the back, Tart got a full blast in the face. Pai laughed, Tart fell back, Kish repeatedly said "Gomen Ne Tart…" while suppressing enormous amounts of laughter, and Pudding scowled at Pai.

"DON'T HURT MY TAR-TAR!!!!………..OR KISH!!!!" Pudding squealed at Pai.

"Gomen - Nasai, but I need both of them dead to complete my task. Unless they'd like to assist me and Master Deep Blue - Sama of course." Tart sat up. Pudding gasped as she saw a huge gash across Tart's cheeks that was bleeding profusely.

"WE'LL NEVER HELP YOU AGAIN PAI!!!! NEVER!!!" Tart had blood seeping down his cheeks and dripping off his chin, yet he didn't look threatening at all.

As the three stood up, Deep Blue materialized behind Pai. Kish looked at Tart and Tart looked at Kish. They'd realized the same thing. Kish made a motion for Tart to tell Pudding.

"Pudding," Tart whispered, "We're going to have to split up." Pudding's eyes grew wide.

"But Tar-Tar…I don't want to leave you.."

"Stop acting like this Pudding! I know you love me and," Tart blushed furiously and looked down, "And I love you too but…" At that moment, Pudding wrapped her arms around Tart's neck, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. Right in front of Kish, Pai, and Deep Blue. She _kissed_ _him_!!!

Starri: MUAH HAH HAH!!! CLIFFIE!!!

Readers: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Tart: We should at least give them a preview for the next chapter……..

Starri: Good Idea!!!! Kish! You do the honors!!!!

Kish: Alrighty then….

CHAPTER 7!!!!!

Kish: Okay then…Pudding, Tart, and Kish - that would be me of course… - split up. Tart tricks Deep Blue into not following Pudding in order to protect her. Ah…Other stuff happens….and Tart's decision to help Pudding turns out to be nearly fatal!!!

Starri: Thas all we're leaving you with so R&R and come back again!!!


End file.
